1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to apparatus in which a mill for processing a collection of dissimilar materials is employed to effect processing of such material according to the BTU value of the materials, the difficulty of grinding the material, and rendering the combustible material inert to spontaneous combustion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to employ impact hammer mills and roller mills for processing a variety of materials, some that are essentially similar as to heat value, and some that are different in hardness as well as heat value. In such usage of these mills the general purpose is usually one in which the materials are reduced from a variety of sizes to a product that is of a uniform size to meet subsequent processing and handling. One example of apparatus for the grinding and disposal of gob or culm is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,485 of Mar. 12, 1991. Another example of apparatus is concerned with the use of the heat valve in material for the purpose of drying the material during its grinding reduction, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,827 of Mar. 17, 1992.